Hampa
by Kanami Gakura
Summary: Kau pejamkan matamu, mencoba melupakan kenangan indah yang kau ukir bersamanya. Namun semakin kau mencoba melupakannya, bayang-bayang dirinya malah semakin merasuk ke jiwamu…/Fict singkat untuk teman-teman kita yang telah mendahului kita, terutama Kak Arnanda Indah/mungkin poetry dan ada rima yang memaksa—RnR?


Kau pejamkan matamu, mencoba melupakan kenangan indah yang kau ukir bersamanya. Namun semakin kau mencoba melupakannya, bayang-bayang dirinya malah semakin merasuk ke jiwamu…

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is mine. But all of Naruto characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hampa oleh Kanami Gakura**

**Warning : Rima yang memaksa, Chara death.**

* * *

Tak ada tangisan. Tak ada air mata. Hanya tatapan kosong yang ia tujukan pada sebuah pusara di depannya. Raut wajahnya tampak berbeda dari biasanya, namun tak ada perubahan berarti di sana.

Memorinya kembali memutar momen-momen indah yang tercipta di antara mereka. Bagai sebuah drama yang dipentaskan ulang di dalamnya. Dimulai saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Perkenalan singkat. Hingga momen-momen keakraban keduanya menyebabkan munculnya rasa abstrak yang disebut cinta. Dan perasaan itu terus berlanjut dengan adanya ikatan di antara keduanya.

Hangat bersemayam di rongga dadamu, ketika Pendeta telah meresmikan hubungan kalian berdua. Senyuman pun tak lepas dari dirimu dan dirinya. Sorak sorai para tamu semakin riuh terdengar sesaat setelah apa yang harusnya dilakukan pengantin di acara pernikahannya. Dan yang tak kau lupakan adalah wajahnya yang saat itu memerah. Membuat sensasi tersendiri saat kau melihatnya.

Lalu memorimu kembali memutar saat-saat kau dan dia sama-sama terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari dokter. Bahwa sebenarnya istrimu itu tengah berbadan dua. Bahagia, kau peluk dia. Kau ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya tentang penerusmu yang masih berada di dalam rahimnya.

Dan yang tak kau lupa juga, adalah acara pesta tahun lalu. Acara pesta 'Makan Es Krim Bersama' untuk merayakan ulang tahun putri tunggalmu—Hana Uchiha—yang saat itu berusia empat tahun. Meskipun sebenarnya kau tak suka makanan manis—apalagi es krim, tapi demi membuatnya tersenyum bahagia, kau rela memakan es krim itu. Meskipun hanya separuh dari mangkuk es krim yang ia berikan padamu—tapi itu cukup membuatmu merasakan rasa hangat di dadamu saat kau lihat malaikat kecilmu itu tersenyum lebar, bahkan giginya yang tak rata itu terlihat. Sungguh, ternyata menjadi seorang ayah itu menyenangkan. Hidup bersama malaikat-malaikat yang mengelilingimu setiap hari. Mempunyai seorang istri yang dapat mencairkan segala suasana. Dan seorang anak yang membuatmu merasakan rasanya menjadi ayah. Senyuman mereka… takkan tergantikan bukan, Sasuke?

Tapi momen-momen itu berlalu begitu cepat. Seakan baru kemarin kau merasakannya. Namun begitu, semuanya tetap kau simpan. Terpatri dalam memorimu.

**Sakura Uchiha**

Nama itu tercetak jelas di sebuah nisan yang sedari tadi kau tatap tanpa henti. Dadamu sesak oleh kenyataan ini. Meski begitu, rasanya baru saja dia berada di dekatmu. Membuatkanmu sarapan pagi seperti biasa. Tak sadar, bahwa itu adalah sarapan terakhir buatannya.

Kau pejamkan matamu, mencoba mengingat peristiwa yang menyebabkannya menghilang dari dunia ini. Sebuah kecelakaan yang tanpa sengaja kau berada di dekat tempat kejadian—membuatmu melihat langsung bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi. Dan itulah yang membuatmu menjadi saksi di dalamnya. Andai saja kau tak membiarkannya pergi sendirian. Andai saja kau menjemputnya di saat ia membutuhkanmu. Andai saja kau menjemputnya sehingga ia tak perlu menaiki _bus _itu. Andai saja… andai saja… Andai saja Sasuke…

Kenapa kau berangan-angan Sasuke? Apa kau menyesal tak dapat mencegahnya pergi? Apa kau menyesal tidak dapat mengantarnya pulang bersamamu? Apa kau menyesal Ia telah pergi? Dan apa kau lupa bahwa yang mengatur hidup-mati seseorang adalah Kami-_sama_, Sasuke? Dan apakah sekarang kau membenci Kami-_sama _ yang membuatnya menghilang dari dunia ini?

Kau tersadar ketika sepasang tangan mungil tengah menarik-narik lengan kemejamu. Berusaha mendapat perhatian darimu. Kau tolehkan kepalamu dan tersenyum—meski tak sampai menjangkau matamu—saat menyadari bahwa malaikat kecilmulah yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian darimu itu.

.

.

"_Tousan_, kenapa _kaasan_ **tertidur terus**?"

.

.

Suaranya memang pelan, namun di sana tersirat rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Hana tidak tahu, bahwa pertanyaannya itu telah merubuhkan tembok pertahanan terakhir sang Ayah. Ia sempat merengek tidak suka saat Ayahnya itu malah memeluknya dengan erat—bukannya menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Ketika ia akan bertanya kembali, bahunya terasa basah.

'Apakah _Tousan_ sedang menangis?' Batinnya bingung

Segera ia urungkan kembali niatnya itu. Ia bingung, apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat itu. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, ia belum pernah melihat Ayahnya menangis. Karena rasa keingintahuannya begitu tinggi, kembali ia bertanya pada sang Ayah yang masih manangis dalam diam. Ia jauhkan tubuh Ayahnya dari dirinya untuk menatap langsung obsidian milik Ayahnya itu.

"_Tousan_ kenapa menangis sih? Kenapa tidak membangunkan _kaasan_? Dan kenapa _kaasan _dikubur?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha menatap langsung mata sang Ayah. Namun Sasuke terus menghindar. Ia tundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sambil terus meneteskan cairan bening yang sedari tadi mendesak matanya.

"Hana, sebaiknya kita pulang." Panggil Itachi berusaha meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia masih ada di sana.

"Paman? Tapi Hana ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada _Tousan,_" Rengeknya. Namun Itachi malah menyampirkan Hana di bahunya tanpa bersuara. Hana berjengit ketika ia melihat wajah Ayahnya yang seperti menatapnya namun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. 'Se-sebenarnya ada apa sih?'

'Hana.. suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengerti.'

Kau tahu Sakura... Hidupku pasti akan terasa hampa tanpa dirimu. Namun aku sangat berterima kasih padamu yang telah mengirimkan malaikat kecil untukku. Tak bisa aku ingkari, bahwa hanya dirimulah yang bisa membuat diriku lebih berarti. Membuat diriku membuka hatiku yang telah lama mati, hanya untukmu, Sakura...

"_Arigatou _Sakura_. Aishiteru…"_

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sasuke-_kun_. Jaga Hana baik-baik ya…"

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**V**oice **O**f **A**uthor—**VOA **:

Saya turut berduka cita atas teman-teman kita yang sudah mendahului kita sendiri. Saya do'akan agar mereka mendapat tempat terbaik di sisi-Nya dan semoga amal ibadahnya diterima, Amin. Fict ini memang saya dedikasikan khusus untuk mereka. Terutama kak Arnanda Indah. Meski saya tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka, tapi kita sesama warga FFn adalah saudara. Mari kita pejamkan mata sejenak, untuk mendo'akan mereka.

Maaf, atas segala kekurangan yang ada di fict ini u.u Keajadian kecelakaan itu, berdasarkan kisah nyata saya… Saya sengaja membuat sudut pandang Sasuke, karena saya tau dan pernah merasakan, bahwa keluarga itulah yang paling sakit…


End file.
